Every King Needs a Queen
by Miru8730
Summary: NO TAMAMKI LOVERS BECAUSE I DONT LIKE HIM Haruhi is a rich young extremely beautiful lady from the all powerful Fujioka family. Which means even though she is kind and sweet still a manipulator or a shadow queen. Read how she attracts a certain shadow king and almost the whole school and any male who looks at her. [KyoyaXHaruhi] slightly MorixOC FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic please tell me what you think.**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Kyoya**

**Rated:T**

**Summary: Haruhi is an extremely beautiful, RICH girl who can make any man drop dead and worship her for her beauty; she is five foot nine,has curves, long hair that goes to her waist, the same mesmerizing chester eyes, and of course she is no longer flat chested but is a c-cup. None of the less she was still born into the Fujioka family(the most powerful rich family in the world) and is what we might call a manipulator but not just any manipulator the "Shadow Queen". Read and find out about how she attracts a certain "Shadow King" along with a certain group of boys.**

**(Ryoji does not dress up as a woman but is manly with a six pack and everything and Haruhi's mother Kotoko is still alive.)**

* * *

(knock knock)

"Yes" answered Haruhi

"Miss Fujioka your parents are waiting in the breakfast dining room for you; would you require any assistance ?" Asked Aiko Haruhi's head personal maid.

"No that is quite alright and please tell my parents I will be done in ten minutes," answered Haruhi

" Yes Miss Fujioka," Aiko replied

" Oh and Aiko please just call me Haruhi," (Haruhi)

" Yes Haruhi San" (Aiko)

Haruhi sweat dropped she had been trying to get her personal maid and best friend to stop using honorifics when addressing her.

Haruhi was in her room which was of course alone was worth more that everything in Buckingham palace by ten times for she was the only daughter of the richest,biggest,most famous, and not to mention most powerful company in the entire world. She was at her vanity table braiding her long hair and pinning her bangs with a black rose shaped pin. Today would be the first day of her new school Ouran High School. Though she did have enough money to attend that school even without a scholarship she did not want to attract any attention to herself she did not want to be treated differently from other people just because she came from a wealthy family. No, none of that stuff mattered to her what was really important to her was how others treated other people and what was in their hearts.

Haruhi looked over herself in her mirror she was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with very few ruffles on the ends,black ballet flats, and clumsy looking glasses to finish of the look. She nodded her head in approval at her appearance; she had personally gone to one of the many commoner's mall that her family owned. Slowly, Haruhi made her way to the priceless antique dining table she saw something red come at her at the speed of lightning lucky for her she stepped to the side just a mili -second before her doting father came crashing down on her. Did I not mention that not only did the Fujioka's were rich and powerful but they were also known for their martial arts especially karate, judo, kendo, tae kwon do,kung fu, and aikido were some of the martial arts they specialized ;though only people who are Fujiokas or are close to the Fujiokas know of this.

As soon as Haruhi entered the kitchen she quickly side stepped nonchalantly avoiding her father's side kick

" Now Ryoji what did I say about martial arts inside the dining room," came Kotoko's voice with a dark aura completely surrounding her.

Ryoji was shaking in fear, " I was only making sure that our beautiful daughter is alert at all times, hehe," came an extremely nervous Ryoji. _"Thank god she didn't' smile this time or else I'd be in a coffin for sure_

"I will let it slide this time but next time you will not get away with it that easily and I'm pretty sure that we both know that Haruhi is more than capable of handling herself," said Kotoko the dark aura was now gone.

"Y.. Yes Ma'm," stuttered Ryoji

Haruhi found it quite hilarious how her mother was the only woman no, in fact the only person who could speak to her father that way. Her parents had an arranged marriage but in a short period of time they fell in love with each other.

"Good morning mother," greeted Haruhi

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" Asked Kotoko

"Yes," replied Haruhi to her mother

"That's good now let's eat, the chefs prepared western styled breakfast today," Kotoko said with a smile

After they were finished eating their breakfast they went to the parlor to spend some quality family time before Haruhi had to leave for school.

"Haruhi," Ryoji started

"Yes Father," replied Haruhi

"Are you sure you want to go to school dressed as a commoner I mean you are my little girl I don't want anyone to think less of you," came a worried Ryoji.

"I am sure father, I want people to look at me for who I am instead of them throwing themselves at my feet to gain my favor." Came Haruhi's determined reply.

"But but," started Ryoji

"We _both_ understand your actions and we will support you on this," interrupted Kotoko who smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," Haruhi thanked her mother and smiled a warm genuine smile she only gave to people she truly trusted and favored.

" But if anyone gives a you a hard time at school..." Started Ryoji

" We will not refrain from tearing their family apart and making the rest of their lives miserable" finished Kotoko with a sinister smile on her face that any person who looked at her would immediately drop dead.

Hauhi sighed she knew her parents well enough to know they're not bluffing.

**At the limousine**

Haruhi got into the white limousine she told her chauffeur to drop her off near a park close to the school.

She went out of the limo thanked the driver and entered the grand school to the admission office.

" Excuse me" said Haruhi

" Yes, how may I help you?" Asked the lady looking up from her computer and stopped typing

" I am Saito Haruhi" said Haruhi

**An: Haruhi made a fake last name so no one could figure out who she was; only the chairman knows she is rich but asked him to keep it a secret.**

" Ah you must be the scholarship student" said the office lady

" Hai can you please give me the schedule for my classes?" Said Haruhi

" Of course here you go if you have any question please don't hesitate to ask me."

" Thank you " Haruhi offered her a warm smile and in turn the lady smiled back

what a beautiful girl though the office lady if only she wore contact lenses she would easily be the prettiest girl in this school

Haruhi found her classroom easily and went in.

"Ms Saito please introduce yourself to the class

" My name is Saito Haruhi please to meet you" Haruhi introduced herself at the same time her overly big glasses fell revealing her chocolate eyes. Everyone was awestruck at the beautiful girl all the boys were flushed red or fainted and the girls were of course jealous. Even the mischievous twins were awestruck at her beauty; but still they managed to hide their expressions. She hurriedly picked up her glasses and went to the empty seat between the twins. This made the twins blush deep scarlet.

Haruhi was bored out of her mind she already knew everything the teacher was talking about but still made an effort to look likes he was paying attention.

The bell finally rung signaling it was time for lunch much to Haruhi's relief;but before she could make it out of the doorway the twins stopped her.

"Hey Haruhi" the twins said in unison.

_The Hitachin twins thought Haruhi. "Can I help you" inquired Haruhi_

_The twins were looking at her with a smirk on her face, " Want to have lunch with us in the cafeteria?" invited the twins still speaking in unison._

_"No thanks I'm going to eat my bento in the courtyard" replied Haruhi in a polite voice_

_The twins were shocked for a moment no girl would ever refuse an invitation from a Hitachin; but started to think why she would refuse and came up with a conclusion_

She must think that she would have to pay for her own meal thought the twins.

"Don't worry Haruhi you don't have to pay for your meal we know that being a commoner you have never experienced fine dining so think of it as a welcoming gift from us" this time only Hikaru spoke

Haruhi looked at them for a moment _rich bastards she thought to herself how dare they just insult common people that way, " No thank you am perfectly fine with my bento now if you excuse me" she said it in a calm, polite voice even though she was pretty much pissed at the way they spoke about not as fortunate people._

_Before she could reach the door the twins blocked her._

_"Will let you pass if you can win a game,but if you lose you have to eat lunch with us and go with us to our clubroom" said the twins with a smirk on their faces._

_sigh"Fine I'll play the game what is it?" Asked Haruhi_

_"Let's play the which one's Hikaru game" the twins said in unison_

_The twins now had matching hats and we're smirking with the same exact smirk on both of their faces._

_Haruhi was not pleased at all by this but none of the less still participated, " The one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru. right?"_

_The twins were now even more fascinated by the girl in front of them no one was able to tell them apart except their father, not even their own mother could tell them apart."_

_The twins lifted their arms to form an x "nope your wrong" said the twins._

_" No I'm not though I've only known you for a short period amount of time their is a difference between the both of you for instance Kaoru's voice is more mature as for Hikaru's voice sounds more childish and blunt." Haruhi explained._

_"Now please let me through so I can actually eat my lunch in peace" the politeness still never leaving her voice despite her annoyance._

_The twins were still thinking about what she said but true to their word side stepped so she could get through._

_"Thank you and have a nice rest of lunch time"_

_"She is different right Kaoru?"_

_Kaoru simply nodded he was still thinking about the girl who managed to tell them apart with ease and he also knew that she would be the one to open up their world and possibly their love interest. It also got Kaoru to think of what will happen in the future, but for now all he knew was that he and his brother needs to try to get her to spend time with them and that when the time comes if no when she has to choose one of them he will willingly let Hikaru have her but until then he just wanted to make some happy memories with her and of course with his twin._

_Hikaru was looking at his twin when he first didn't respond when he started calling out his name._

_" Kaoru!"_

_Koaru's attention was now on Hikaru, "Yes"_

_" It seems we just got a new toy" said Hikaru with a devilish smirk._

_" Yes it seems so" replied Kaoru" who also smirked all traces of him thinking intently were now gone._

_**With Haruhi**_

_Damn those rich bastards this is exactly why I didn't want to show up as Haruhi Fujioka thought Haruhi._

_By the time Haruhi escape the twins she had to rush to her last class. Stupid Twins she muttered to herself in a low voice so that no one could hear her._

_**In the classroom**_

_Haruhi seated herself near the back of the classroom near the window where she could see the courtyard._

_Hm this will sure be an interesting school year. Haruhi was deep in thought before she was interrupted by a pair of red headed twins. The twins were so close she could feel their breath on her cheeks. Though Haruhi wasn't fazed by this at all in fact she kept her nonchalant façade._

_"Can I help you?" Haruhi asked with her left eyebrow raised_

_The twins smirked in unison and gave her an envelope and retreated to their classroom._

_'Well that was peculiar' Haruhi opened the envelope and pulled out the letter._

_Dear Haruhi,_

_If you look where your history book should be you will find that it is not there; if you want it back go to the third music room._

_PS:ALONE_

_Sincerely,_

_H+ K Hitachiin_

_Haruhi being the controlled person she was did not react to this and kept her calm bored aura, but in her mind she was already devising a plan to get them_ back._ She didn't even bother to pay attention to what the teacher said after all she studied in Hong Kong where the courses were above Japan's college level._

**End of class**

'Finally, class is over'

Haruhi made her way down the hall and up the stairs according to the map where the abandoned third music room was. She opened the doors when a bunch of rose petals came flying in her face with a white blinding light which made Haruhi shield her eyes away.

'What the heck' -Haruhi

When Haruhi opened the door she was not expecting six handsome no gorgeous guys to be posing their at the entrance. There was a blonde haired guy sitting on a throne,not allowing you to see his eyes A petite boy sitting on the shoulders of a really tall boy, a guy standing to the left of the guy on the throne with glasses that reflected the light, and the mischievous twins with matching smirks. It took only a glance for Haruhi to know who those guys were the one on the throne was Tamaki Suoh the illegitimate son of the president of the Suoh empire and a French woman, next was the boy sitting on the shoulders of the tall senior who she identified as Mitsukuni Haninozuka the eldest son of the most respected clan of fighters, the tall senior who the Haninozuka was sitting on was his cousin Takashi Morinozuka, the twins who Haruhi already knew were the Hitachiin twins, and lastly the cool, tall, raven haired teen to the left of the Host club king was Kyoya Ootori known as the shadow king and the youngest Ootori heir. Of course Kyoya was not the only one who could pull strings in the shadows and find secret information.

"Welcome fair maiden to the host club a place for the rich and beautiful maidens to be able to socialize to Ouran's most finest and handsomest men. After all we must share our beauty to the world for we are like a swan in this world of darkness we must let our inner light shine..." Tamaki continued to ramble on about princesses, princes, and knights.

"Well it took you long enough" the twins said putting their hands on their hips.

" You know her?" Asked Tamaki to the twins.

"Yeah we invited her she's our new toy" the twins said with a devious smirk.

" Why you evil twins from hell that is no way to talk to a lady" Tamaki ranted

Haruhi's mind:' Rich bastard'

(AN: HARUHI IS STILL WEARING HER OVERLY SIZED GLASSES, HER HAIR IS IN A MESS, AND SHE IS ALSO WEARING LONG LOW QUALITY TRENCH COAT SO THE HOST CLUB MEMBERS THINK SHE IS EXTREMELY POOR AND NOT THAT PRETTY, WELL TO THEIR STANDARDS. THOUGH THE TWINS KNOWS SHE IS BEAUTIFUL.)

"You must be the scholarship student Haruhi Saito," Kyoya stated pushing his glasses up and reflecting the light in the process.

" (gasp)A scholarship student! That means your the first poor person to ever attend this school you my dear are a light of hope to all poor people out there that they can accomplish the impossible," Shouted an overly enthusiastic Tamaki who looked like a puppy who got a treat from it's master while rubbing its belly.

"Sorry but I didn't come here to be with a host club you see..."

"I understand" Tamaki looked at her with a serious expression

"you do?" Haruhi asked skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

" Of course your afraid that since your a normal faced no class ugly poor commoner you can't be with us princes;do not worry we consider all young maidens to be princesses." Tamaki said with an idiotic smile.

This made Haruhi slightly amused at the blonde idiot prancing around.'I can sense the sincerity in his words which means he truly is an ignorant rich bastard and exactly why I didn't wanted to go to school as a commoner instead of being refereed to as a snobby spoiled brat'

"Excuse me but before you so rudely interrupted me I was going to say that the only reason I came here was because those twins over there stole my history book and I want it back; though I can see that your all occupied with your pointless club so I'll be taking my history book now and leave." Haruhi then started to walk to the door.

Everyone looked at her with shock, no girl had ever defy the host club king or the Host Club for that matter. Even Mori and the so called shadow king turned to look at her with shock and amusement at least in Kyoya's case.

"Hey what's the rush" the twins each grabbed one of her arms and tried to lead her to a couch.

"let go" Haruhi demanded successfully pulling her arms away from their iron grasps. However in the process of doing so her trench coat and glasses fell off of her.

All the boys gasped (with the exception of the twins) at the beautiful girl in front of them.

At that moment she saw a blonde thing come rushing toward her.' I have a couple of options side step him and let the row of vases fall,let him tackle me and only one vase will fall, or pin him down which will result in having him knock over a row of vases.

(AN: SINCE HARUHI IS RICH SHE KNOWS THAT THEY ARE ANTIQUES)

Haruhi decided to allow him to tackle her And not a moment to soon she was glomped

CRASH!


End file.
